This disclosure relates to polymer compositions, methods to synthesize the polymer compositions and articles made from the compositions.
Many polymer-based articles are manufactured by injection or other molding processes. In order to obtain good mechanical properties such as high modulus, different approaches have been tried, such as use of filler to reinforce the polymers. Different types of fillers such as glass fibers, aramid fibers, carbon fibers, and various particulate fillers have been used. However, addition of these fillers often leads to brittle failure of the polymer and can lower the impact strength of the resin. Where improved ductility has been obtained, such as in the case of aramid fillers, the modulus obtained is very low. In addition, use of fillers can present processing difficulties, due at least in part to lack of compatibility of the filler with the polymer matrix. Such incompatibility can also result in molding and flow-related problems.
Despite advances in the art and the success of many filled polymer compositions, there remains a continuing need for improved combinations of properties such as higher modulus, improved ductility, improved impact, and/or improved melt flow characteristics, so that molding operations can be performed more rapidly and with improved economics. Also it is desirable that the article has good impact resistance and ductility without the consequent loss of other desirable characteristics. Typically, it is difficult to obtain high modulus, good flow, and good ductility and impact strength in a particular polymer composition.
Therefore, there remains a continuing need in the art for compositions, methods, and articles that can provide a balanced mechanical property profile, particularly tensile modulus and impact properties.